


Scaredy Cat

by I_Are_Bagel_Jesus



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: I love everything about Marcel in this, Spoopy is a cutie cat, horror(?), idk - Freeform, im proud, lol, pretty spooky, this was a thing I made for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus/pseuds/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus
Summary: I made this for an assignment in school to make a horror story and I did this. I spelled SMii7Y like Smitty cuz it seemed more appropriate for school lol. So yeah.Have this. :)





	Scaredy Cat

The doorbell rings, Smitty jumped up off the couch at hearing it. He paused the TV, rushed to the door, and quickly opening it for his friends. “Glad you guys could make it,” he smiled at the three friends who stood before him, Brock, Marcel, and Craig. The four had been friends for as long as they could remember. “Even if you're all 7 hours late.” he giggles, making his friends roll their eyes and make their way into Smitty's house.

“Yeah, just be glad we showed up dude.” Marcel laughed. Smitty let out a laugh and dragged his friends to the living room to watch ‘Friends’ together. The guys were supposed to be at Smitty's house at 5 pm, it's midnight now.

Smitty sat down on the couch pulling his cat to lay in his lap. His cat as a white tom with bright blue eyes, Smitty had named him Spoopy, after his spooky ghost-like appearance as he put it. His friends liked it tease him about that, considering he was udderly terrified of ghosts.

The other three guys sat around him on the couch, willing to start watching in the middle of an episode of ‘Friends’, it helped that they’ve all seen that episode before and didn’t mind watching it again.

Later, while the boys were still watching the show it started to rain, a drizzle at first, but it quickly turned into a thunderstorm. They weren’t too worried about it though, it seemed like a normal thunderstorm, nothing out of the ordinary. That was until there was a bright flash of lightning, and the whole house’s power went out. Craig of course, let out a frightened yell as the whole house went dark.

Smitty sat up fully, as at some point while watching TV he had laid down, and noticed Spoopy was gone. He thought nothing of it, he was a cat that could handle himself in a power outage. “Smitty. Do you have a flashlight?” Brock asked nervously.

“No.” Smitty frowns.

“Your phone?” Brock asks.

Smitty sighs,“It’s dead, where’s your phones?”

“Home.” Marcel, Brock and Craig answered at once.

“What are your phones at home!” Smitty almost yells. The other three are silent, making it obvious that they didn't know why either.

Then, right before Smitty opens his mouth to talk, something falls over behind them. “What was that?” Marcel says after a moment.

Smitty's quick to answer, “Definitely a ghost.”

“It's not a ghost Smitty calm down.” Craig says.

“Let's just see what fell.” Marcel huffs, living himself up to look over the back of the couch. His eyes adjust to the darkness and he sees a lamp lying on the floor. He turned to Smitty, “It’s just a lamp, don’t worry-“ he was cut off by a few movies falling off the shelf, followed by a flash of white running from said shelf. “Oh my god it’s a ghost! I’m gonna die! The black guy always dies first in horror movies!”

“Marcel you’re not gonna die calm down!” Craig yells. “But maybe Smitty’s right and there is a ghost..”

“Told you!” Smitty yelled.

They all took a moment longer to let their eyes adjust as a book was knocked off the coffee table, the white flash running across the floor. Brock grabbed Smitty’s arm, who immediately took his arm back from his friend.

Then, the power turned back on. They all had to blink their eyes a few times to adjust to the light. The ‘white flash’ became a ghost white cat. A familiar ghost white cat. A cat named- “Spoopy!” Smitty yelped. After a moment he started to laugh, standing up and picking up his cat, petting him.

“Wow. You had us all convinced your cat was a ghost.” Brock laughed. Soon they all were laughing.

“So Smitty, still scared of ghosts?” Craig smirked.

“No, I think Spoopy helped me realize it’s all just my imagination when it comes to ghosts.” Smitty smiles, sitting down on the couch beside Brock, his cat in his lap.

“We should clean up your cat’s mess, huh?” Marcel asks after a moment.

“Yeah guess so.” Smitty replied.

The guys then took the next twenty minutes to clean up the living room. Putting the lamp back on the desk, rehanging the movies back onto the shelf, and putting the book back on the coffee table.

Once they finished they all sat back down on the couch, Spoopy returning to Smitty’s lap. The storm had calmed down to just a calm rain now, so they were sure the power wouldn’t go out again.

Smitty turned the TV back onto ‘Friends’ and they all got comfortable on the couch, watching the show, with the rain hitting the windows and walls as a sort of calming background noise.

Eventually they all fell asleep on the couch, ‘Friends’ still playing on the TV, and Spoopy still curled up on Smitty’s lap.

In the morning, Smitty ended up missing his shift as Walmart. Considering he slept in, with all his friends around him, it’s reasonable why he did.


End file.
